Fairy Dust
by Nozomi02
Summary: The final battle is looming before them, but when Inuyasha's group visits a prophet to learn Naraku's weakness, what happens when they discover they must convince a mysterious demon to join their cause, or fail in their mission? (Demon is NOT Sesshoumaru!


Fairy Dust

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, that honor is Rumiko Takahashi's.

Author's Note: This was just an idea that popped into my head one day; I fiddled with it a little, and out popped this. Let me know if it's worth continuing. I'm currently a SessXKag pairing freak, so I'm going to try and work a little of that in here too. But the main plotline will probably be the final battle with Naraku, unless reviewers request otherwise.

New Friends, Old Enemies

Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo all trudged along a faint, barely traveled path. All were fairly tired, as Kaede had insisted upon this side trip, resulting in Inuyasha losing his temper, which he vented by forcing the others to the limits of their endurance.

"I don't see why we have to see an old hag just because some other old hag thinks we should. We should be going after Naraku. Damn it!"

Kagome uttered a long suffering sigh. "Inuyasha, Kaede says that this woman can tell us things about Naraku that should help us in the battle. We have all the shards except for his and Kouga's, so what's the rush? We might as well enter the battle with every advantage we can get."

"Keh. We're wasting time is what we're doing."

"Kagome-sama is right." Miroku added. "Naraku is not an enemy to be taken lightly. We must go in with a plan other than, 'kick butt'. If this woman can tell us of a weakness, then we need to hear it. His puppets are hard enough to fight, how do you think the real Naraku will be?"

Again, Inuyasha's only response was his trademark "Keh." And so the irritated hanyou spent the rest of the trip in a sulking silence.

After a few more hours of traveling, they came upon a cave with a very strange aura indeed. "Hey, look at this!" Shippo shouted. Once he had the attention of the adults, he pointed to the right. There was a sign that said, "Please ring bell for service." Above the sign was a bell with a rope attached to it. Before anyone could tell him not to, Shippo gleefully rang the bell, like most children, happy to make any kind of noise.

What followed could probably have been predicted by at least three members of the group. Inuyasha got mad at Shippo, and started pounding his head, giving the poor boy lumps. Kagome got mad at Inuyasha, and began her normal 'sitting' rampage.

It was in the middle of this chaos that a withered old woman came hobbling up to them. "Someone rang?" she said.

All eyes turned to look at her. She was quite startling to look at, being even more withered than Kaede. Her white hair was unevenly cut, like she had tried to trim it herself, her robes were smudged and dirty, and the hand clutching her cane was wrinkled and lumpy with veins.

Kagome stepped forward after her initial inspection of the woman. "Excuse me, but we were sent by –"

"Kaede, I know. Come into my cave, but first, I warn you that any with evil intent in their hearts and minds who try to enter will not only be denied, but cursed as well."

One by one, the group followed the woman through the barrier and into her home. Inuyasha was last, and though he was allowed to enter, the barrier shocked him enough to immobilize him for a few seconds. Amusement fluttered across the woman's face.

"You must have a violent temper, young man. Be sure to keep it under control while you're here. If you don't, you'll get another shock like that one." Looking at everyone else, the woman continued.

"Now, down to business. All of you are here to ask about Naraku and your final battle with him. You are all excellent fighters in your own right, and together there are few whole could stand up to you. But I will tell you that to defeat Naraku there is still one more you must persuade to join you."

The woman had to pause and get everyone under control, as most wanted questions answered. "No, no questions yet, let me finish first. This person is one you have not yet met. She is someone from the far past, from before any of you were born. Except the cat. And Kaede has heard of her, though she may have forgotten. There is only one other thing I can say; the more vicious her opponent, the stronger her power."

"Why do we need this person? And how can we persuade her to help us?" Sango wanted to know.

"You need her in order to defeat Naraku. If you fought him as you are now, you would be evenly matched for a time, but eventually you would tire, and he would win. You need her to tip the scales that last little bit. And as for persuading her, I'm sure you can find a way."

"This is complete bullshit. How can we lose with Tetsusaiga and the Backlash Wave?"

The woman turned her wise eyes to Inuyasha, where he stood proudly, with one hand on the hilt of his beloved sword. "It is true that your sword can kill 100 demons with one swing, but it is also true that Naraku can create demons as fast as your sword can kill them. You would soon tire.

"The miko is able to fire powerful arrows that can damage Naraku, but while he has Shikon shards, he can regenerate as fast as she can fire her weapon.

"The monk and the taijiya are formidable foes, but they are human, and can only endure so much, and the kitsune is but a child, and still has not mastered his craft. You need this one other person to ensure your success. I have told you what you need to know, now leave."

Needless to say, Inuyasha spent the trip back cursing out and demeaning the woman Kaede told them was the foremost prophet in the land, as well as one of the wisest people. The rest of the party spent the trip deep in thought. Wondering what kind of power this person had that they were supposed to seek out. That is, until Miroku decided that they'd gotten too serious by far, and groped Sango.

Dreamily he sighed, really, no matter how hard Sango hit, he just couldn't bring himself to regret feeling her firm but soft buttock molding itself to his willing hand. He would dearly love to treat Kagome in a similar manner, but he'd learned the hard way that Inuyasha took it a lot more seriously when it involved the futuristic miko. And Tetsusaiga looked a lot bigger when its business end was pointed at your more vital organs.

Returning to her thoughts after Miroku had disturbed them, Sango frowned. "Kirara." She said suddenly. "Do you know who she was talking about?"

Kirara meowed in response and shook her head. "You can't remember anyone you met or heard of before any of us were born whose power increased with the viciousness of her opponent?" Again Kirara shook her head. "Hmm…I suppose not having a more specific time frame is difficult. I guess we have no choice but to ask Kaede. Hopefully she'll remember."

"Why do you all blindly believe this woman? She's obviously crazy."

"Inuyasha, some of what she said makes sense. Weren't we just saying something similar on the way to her cave?"

"Keh. I see you're done daydreaming about Sango's rear, monk."

As Miroku and Inuyasha continued arguing, Kagome inwardly sighed. She liked Inuyasha, she really did, but sometimes he was just so _frustrating_. With the way he was determined that his way was the only way, and the way he swung his sword first and asked questions later. She loved the way he protected her, and underneath his rough exterior, he was a sweet person, but apparently today was one of the days when she needed a break from him.

"Sango, can we take Kirara and go ahead of them?"

Looking at Kagome's tired and strained features, Sango immediately understood. They'd been through too much together to not know each expression by heart. So the girls and Shippo went on ahead to speak with Kaede about what they'd learned, and to hope that by the time they reached the village, Miroku had talked some sense into Inuyasha.

The boys had still not caught up by the time they were all sipping tea, and Kaede was pondering everything Kagome and Sango had related. "I have heard of her, but may have forgotten, hmm? Nothing is immediately coming to mind. If she is really that old, she'll be a demon, of course, and if I've heard of her, she's probably in some legend or other. But a demon whose power increases with the viciousness of her opponent? I can't think of a single demon that can be described that way. Sango, do you have an idea?"

"No, I've been trying to think, but I've never come across a demon like that. And Kirara can't remember either. It would help if the time period had been narrowed down a bit."

"Yes, I'll brush up on some legends to see if I can find anything."

**A Few Days Later**

"My Lord, I have news regarding the doings of your half brother."

Sesshoumaru gave no sign that he was listening other than the cessation of his pen to paper.

"It seems that he and his group paid a visit to the prophetess Kaoko, and were told that to defeat Naraku they needed one more person. They are now in the village of Inuyasha's forest trying to learn who it is they must recruit. As of yesterday they were still unsuccessful."

Finally the dog demon made eye contact with his servant. "What did Kaoko say about this person?"

Though his expression never changed, while the servant recounted everything, word for word, Sesshoumaru was putting together the clues. Unlike that vagabond group his half-brother traveled with, he knew that the mention of Kirara was a very big clue. His father had often seen the demon cat protecting Midoriko in her prime. By the time the servant was finished speaking, Sesshoumaru had decided what needed to be done.

"Jaken."

"Y-Yes sir?"

"Get Rin, we are paying a visit to Inuyasha."

It had been a whole week since their trip to Kaoko's, and they still weren't any closer to figuring out who it was that they needed. Kaede was practically holed up in her hut with Kirara, going over legend after legend. Meanwhile, Kagome had taken over Kaede's normal miko responsibilities and trying to keep Inuyasha from doing something stupid and rash. Like go after Naraku without the rest of them.

Currently she was babysitting Inuyasha, sitting under the Goshinboku, trying to convince him to come down and have some food with her. Unfortunately she'd run out of ramen, and hadn't had a chance to replenish her supply.

"Come on Inuyasha, even demons need to eat. You haven't been down from that tree for hours."

"Keh."

"Inuyasha, don't make me say 'it'."

His reply was the same, but this time he looked a little more alarmed.

"Inuyasha…don't think I won't say it. I don't want to, but I will."

All of a sudden Inuyasha began sniffing the air intently. Before Kagome could say another word he was down and running.

"What?"

"Sesshoumaru."

Understanding dawning on Kagome's face, she ran after him, only pausing to grab her bows and arrows.

By running, they managed to meet him a good distance away from the village. This was, of course, Sesshoumaru's intent. He had no desire to smell the stench of a whole village of humans.

"Sesshoumaru! What do you want?"

"Relax Inuyasha, for once I am not here for the Tetsusaiga. I am aware of what the prophetess said to you, and I can help you find the person you are looking for."

Kagome lowered her bow at his words, but Inuyasha only raised Tetsusaiga higher. Really this was entirely typical. Sesshoumaru declared his intent without a single wasted word, and Inuyasha let his sword do the thinking.

"Keh, like I'd believe you'd decide to help us all of a sudden."

If you looked closely, you could _almost_ see Sesshoumaru roll his eyes. Almost. "As usual Inuyasha, you refuse to think logically. I am not helping you; I just wish to see Naraku defeated. He crossed the line when he tried to involve Rin in his plans."

Having observed first hand the demon lord's devotion to the human girl, Kagome put her bow down completely upon hearing this. Not only because of his words however, but because Rin herself came into view at that point, and Kagome had no wish to scare her.

"I don't know what you're up to Sesshoumaru, but whatever it is; you won't get away with it." Inuyasha tried a few swipes with Tetsusaiga, but Sesshoumaru merely dodged, knocked the sword out of his hand, and pinned him to a tree.

"Do not make me incapacitate you, _brother_. However, if you refuse to listen to reason, I will have no choice."

Deciding this brotherly reunion had lasted quite long enough, Kagome interrupted.

"Sesshoumaru, do you know how we can find this woman?"

Without removing his hand from Inuyasha's neck, he turned to look the young miko in the eye. "Yes."

"Will you please tell me?"

"The Shikon will lead you to her. Tell that to the older miko, and she should remember. Her sister was a protector of the Shikon."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Then use the Shikon. You are the only one who can."

"How do you know this?"

"My father wrote of her in his library. He never knew her, but he knew of her."

Tentatively, Kagome offered him a smile. "Thank you."

Covering up his surprise by drawing up to his considerable height, he tonelessly replied, "It is nothing." Releasing Inuyasha, he, Jaken, and Rin all vanished into the forest.

Before Inuyasha could start shouting at her for having a conversation with his half-brother, Kagome grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the village and Kaede.

Once they had replayed the entire conversation with Sesshoumaru, both Kaede and Kirara lit up.

"Yes, I remember now. But before now I thought it nothing more than a myth." At the other's expressions of interest, Kaede told the story.

"It is said that once, long ago, before Midoriko had even become well-known as the most powerful miko in the age, there was a family of youkai that were gifted with a power so terrible that no one who fought them ever survived to tell the tale. To this day, no one knows what this power is.

"At first, they only attacked people who were cruel, people who started the vicious wars that riddle our time. They were spoken of in awe; they were considered protectors of common people.

"But there came a time when they changed. They attacked at random, it didn't matter who it was, if you came across one of these demons, you were dead.

"That's when Midoriko stepped in. She followed the rumors until she reached the village of these demons, and one by one she purified them. They tried anything to get her to stop, but in the end she was successful.

"However, for some reason, she spared one demon, who was but a child at the time. Some say she didn't want to punish the child for the crimes of her parents. Others claim that she sensed a difference in this one demon from the rest. For whatever reason, she left the child alive, but Midoriko exacted a price for her lenience.

"Midoriko put a barrier around the demon's home that only one of her successors would be able to penetrate. If and when one of them sought out this demon, she was to protect her with her life.

"Many have tried to find this barrier to verify the legend, but none have succeeded. Most feel that since Midoriko's soul is trapped in the Shikon, one must use the purified Shikon to find the barrier."

Throughout this whole explanation, Kirara was nodding vigorously and mewling softly.

Bringing out their sizable portion of the Shikon, Kagome looked at it thoughtfully. "How are we supposed to use the Shikon to find this place?"

"Meow." Everyone turned to Kirara as she meowed louder than ever. She came forward, and touched her wet nose to the jewel. Then she continued to try and nudge it closer to Kagome's heart.

Taking the hint, Kagome placed it against the area where her heart lay.

Nothing happened.

"Meow."

"Was it just me, or did that sound particularly frustrated?" Sango asked everyone.

"There is probably some kind of incantation Kagome-sama must utter while the Shikon is above her heart."

Kirara meowed her agreement.

"Any ideas, Kaede-baba?"

"Maybe she should ask it nicely." Shippo put in.

"Worth a shot. Okay Shikon, could you please lead me to the demon that's behind the barrier Midoriko put up?"

The jewel suddenly glowed a bright pink, and floated out of Kagome's grasp. Frantically everyone chased after it, but the faster they chased it, the faster it flew, staying forever just out of reach. Zipping through trees, floating over hills, skimming vast lakes, on it went, until it vanished through a rock cliff near Kouga's territory. Catching their breath, they stared at the wall, each willing it to disappear to reveal the Shikon.

"Oh yeah, great idea guys." Inuyasha said sarcastically. "Really fucking great."

Miroku felt along the wall, hoping to find some artificial portion, or perhaps a man-made indentation that would trigger a release of some sort. No such luck, it was solid.

Inuyasha, being Inuyasha, when he was done ranting about the whole situation decided that Kaze no Kizu would break the wall down. Whipping out Tetsusaiga, he swung it with all his might. When the dust cleared there were the usual three deep gouges into the ground leading up to the wall and then…nothing. Not a damn scratch.

Sango sighed. Honestly, men needed to think once in a while. Either that or they needed to actually listen to what people said. Or both. "Guys, Kaede did say that only one of Midoriko's successors would be able to penetrate the barrier. Doesn't that mean Kagome?"

Again, Kirara meowed in agreement with her mistress. Sometimes human males could be so dense. Inwardly the cat scoffed. _'Even demon males have their idiotic moments.'_

Palms sweating, Kagome handed Shippo to Sango, and walked towards the wall. Reaching out with a hand, she felt along the wall much like Miroku had. Or at least, she tried. Her hand with through the rock like it was air. Turning to face her companions, she covered her nervousness with a smile.

"Looks like I'm going in alone. I'll be out in a bit, I hope." Not waiting for an argument from Inuyasha, Kagome stepped all the way in. The rock was a good 6 feet deep, but once she cleared it, she saw the Shikon, lying peacefully on the ground at her feet. Picking it up, she secured it back to the chain that was around her neck. Then she looked around her.

It really was a beautiful area. There was a section to her left with many, many graves. Each had a different kind of flower growing above it. Other than that, there were many trees, and a sparkling spring with a crystal clear pond at the end of it. Everything was alive and completely natural, only the graves and the small vegetable garden spoke of a presence here.

When Kagome leaned towards the pond to take a drink, a voice came from seemingly nowhere.

"Who are you?"

Trying to place the voice, Kagome spoke as calmly as she could. "Higurashi Kagome. I'm a miko."

"Are you a protector of the Shikon?"

"Yes." Still no luck placing the source of the voice.

"How do you know?"

"What?"

"How do you know you are the rightful protector of the Shikon?"

"I was born with it inside my body."

"How did you find this place?"

"The Shikon led me here, along with my companions, though they couldn't enter the barrier."

Suddenly there was a small, fairy-like creature in front of Kagome's eyes. About seven inches in length, the sprite had startling green eyes, red hair, and delicate, translucent wings fluttering so fast, they were a complete blur, looking like nothing so much as a rainbow of color. Giving an odd, airborne version of a bow she spoke again.

"Then as per my agreement with Midoriko, I will protect you with my life."

Disbelief crossed Kagome's features. "_You're_ the demon sworn to protect Midoriko's successors?"

Straightening out proudly, and holding her head high, the demon said, "Yes. And I'll have you know that in spite of my size, I am quite powerful." She paused. "In most situations, anyway."

A thought occurring to her, Kagome began to laugh in spite of herself. "Oh, Inuyasha is not going to be happy about this."

The little one perched upon the bloom of a flower. "Inuyasha…any relation to Inutaisho?"

"His youngest son."

Nodding her approval, she said, "You pick your companions well. I have heard good things of his father."

"So, not to change the subject or anything, but what is your power?"

"I would rather only say it once. May we postpone explanations until I can meet your companions?"

"Sure, when can you leave?"

"Can you give me a few minutes to pay my last respects to my family?"

Kagome's face softened. "Of course. I'll wait here for you."

Bowing, she said, "Thank you, Kagome-sama."

Outside Inuyasha was pacing. Though he would never admit it, he was worried about Kagome. She'd gone in there without any of them; she didn't even have her bow and arrows. If anything happened to her, she was on her own, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Inuyasha, calm down. This demon has sworn to protect Midoriko's successors with her life. She's not going to hurt Kagome-chan."

"She should have come out by now. Why hasn't she come out?"

"I'm sure she won't be much longer Inuyasha. You should really sit and meditate with me."

"Shut up, bouzu."

"Houshi desu."

"Keh."

"Meow." Kirara drew their attention toward the whirlwind now heading their way.

"Oh great, it's the stupid wolf." Inuyasha stopped pacing and assumed a confident, don't-mess-with-me pose as Kouga skidded to a stop, spreading dirt over everyone, making them all cough. Except Inuyasha, who would never show a weakness in front of the wolf prince.

"Hey, Inu-kuro, where's my woman?"

"Keh. Mind your own business, wolf."

"My woman is my business, now where is she?"

Shippo began sniffing the air eagerly. "She's coming! And she's got the demon with her, I think!"

"What? What demon?" Kouga wanted to know.

Sure enough, only a few moments later, Kagome appeared out of the rock, making Kouga's jaw drop in shock.

Taking advantage of his temporary stupor, everyone else crowded around her, asking if she was okay, and where the demon was. Before she could introduce the new member of their group, Kouga pushed everyone aside, fully intent on taking hold of Kagome's hands like usual. Before he could however, he felt a stinging sensation on his hands.

He looked down to find that a demon smaller than young Shippo had slapped his hand away. Glaring at him sternly, she declared, "Hands off."

Sweatdropping, Kagome interrupted before Kouga could laugh his head off. "It's okay, really. Kouga's a friend."

Skeptically, she looked the miko in the eyes and asked, "You sure?"

At Kagome's nod, the demon arched an eyebrow, and flew out of Kouga's way, but before she let him touch Kagome, she grabbed one of his fingers, and said, "I'm watching you."

But by then Kouga had forgotten about grabbing hold of Kagome. Both he and Inuyasha were staring incredulously at the sprite hovering near Shippo.

Ear twitching and teeth gritting, Inuyasha tried to control his temper. "Kagome…are you telling me that _this_ is the demon we need to defeat Naraku?"

"Hell, Kagome, why didn't you tell me you needed help with that bastard? You know I'd kill him in an instant for you. You're my woman after all."

The sound of a throat clearing saved Kagome from responding. "I have no idea who this 'Naraku' is, and I don't doubt your sincerity, Kouga, but all I know is I have sworn to protect Kagome-sama with my life, and that I will do. With, or without the approval of her companions."

"Well I don't know who you are either, but we sure don't need the help of a miniature…bug, whatever you are."

Zooming up to Inuyasha, she knocked on his forehead. "Hel-lo, I have a name. It's Heiwa."

"Peace? Odd name." Miroku remarked stoically.

"Freedom from the wars that plagued this area was the ultimate goal of my family before…well, before they became one of the people they hated. They named me peace because they saw me as their means to accomplish that goal."

"Why?" Sango asked.

"Because even as a child I was the most powerful of them all. And by the way, I'm not a bug, I'm a Seishin youkai."

Kouga snorted. "But they're extinct."

"Yes, Midoriko killed them when they started murdering innocent people. In return for sparing my life, I swore to protect her successor. That's Kagome-sama."

"Well, whatever you are, I'm all for extra protection for my woman." Earnestly he grabbed hold of her hands, and looked deeply into her eyes while Kagome tried to politely free herself.

Heiwa turned to Shippo and asked, "Is he always like this?"

Shippo nodded. "Pathetic, isn't it? So what's your power?"

"I'd rather wait until I have everyone's attention. I'd like to only explain it once, if at all possible."

"You'd have to get Kagome to do that. She's the only one that can keep Inuyasha and Kouga in line."

"Poor girl."

Shippo sighed. "Yeah. They act like bigger kids than I do, and that's really sad."

"Perhaps I should give her a hand."

"What can you do?"

Heiwa winked at him. "I can switch to my BIG size." Soon swirling clouds of energy surrounded Heiwa, making her hair fly over her face, and the humans cover their eyes, while the demons (minus Kirara and Shippo) readied themselves for battle. When the wind stopped, Heiwa was revealed, only she was easily as tall as Sesshoumaru, and her wings were gone. She smiled at all of them.

"Now that I have your attention, perhaps you would be interested in hearing what I'm capable of?"

A lecherous gleam in his eyes, Miroku stepped forward. "Excellent idea. And may I say that you are indeed a beautiful woman." He stepped forward again, clasping one of her hands in both of his, much like Kouga had done to Kagome before. "Might I ask you to bear my child?"

Heiwa took her time looking him up and down, and then finally said with just a hint of disdain, "Aren't you a _monk_?"

"Ahh, but even a holy man can appreciate true beauty such as yours."

Flicking a hand free with one dainty but decisive movement, Heiwa gave him her best glare. "Stuff it, lecher."

"Please share your power with us, Heiwa-chan." Sango at least was trying to be reasonable.

"If the men will behave themselves, I would be happy to."

Properly cowed, all the men sat down and made themselves comfortable.

Taking a deep breath, Heiwa began to explain. "When anyone dies, human or demon, the spirit can either move on, or stay here in a kind of limbo. If the person dies from a disease, natural causes, or is killed quickly and cleanly, they will move on. However, if a person is killed, and their murderer either made their death more painful than it had to be, or toyed with their emotions in some way before killing them, the spirit will be unable to move on until the person who murdered them is dead. They will stay in limbo, following their murderer around for as long as it takes. With me so far?"

Everyone nodded.

"My family has the power, not only to see and communicate with these spirits, but to give form to them as well, allowing them to avenge their own deaths. These spirits, once enabled by my song, will have just enough form to do damage to their murderer, but cannot be hurt by the weapons of the living. They will not stop until the object of their rage is dead."

"So what happens if you come across someone who doesn't have any spirits following them around?" Kouga wanted to know.

"That's why I have the smaller form. It makes it very easy for me to first escape, and then hide if necessary."

"So that's how your family was able to kill some of the most powerful warlords." Kagome mused.

"Yes, until they went a little crazy."

"Why did they go crazy?" Sango asked.

"Every ability has its drawback. Mine, is that by being able to communicate with those spirits, not only do I know exactly how they died, but I experience it, just like they did. Their pain is my pain, I feel every scratch, every swipe of the sword, everything that person experienced in the last moments of their life, I feel too. After coming into contact with so many spirits who died in horrible, violent ways, my family snapped, and their mission turned more into getting rid of all the spirits that were tormenting them than saving the world from cruel, violent people."

"Well, Naraku should be an enemy that you have plenty of power against. If you don't go into shock from all the memories of people he's killed." Inuyasha said a little gruffly.

Heiwa swallowed her emotions with difficulty, and managed to say, "I'm glad to hear I can help."

Kouga suddenly looked uncomfortable. "Um, Kagome, are you really going to fight Naraku? The real one, not a puppet?"

"Yes, Kouga-kun. The final battle is almost here. There are only three people who have shards, us, you and Naraku. He will come for us soon, which is why we need Heiwa. She can help us defeat him."

The wolf prince straightened up and puffed out his chest. "Well, then you'll need my protection. Dog-breath is okay protection in most situations, but I can't trust him with your safety with the real Naraku. You'll need me."

"Keh. Tetsusaiga is all the protection we'll need, you wimpy-wolf. Just hand over the shards in your legs and we'll call it even."

Before anyone could respond, Kagome ground out, "Osuwari." Heiwa not only had to clap her hands over her face to hold in the laughter, but she switched back to her small size to try to hide her reaction. Of course, her laughing, even though it wasn't audible, got Shippo's shoulders shaking, and they had to turn away from each other to get under control. Once Heiwa could trust her voice, she turned around to add her two cents.

"Inuyasha's idea aside, it certainly wouldn't hurt to have all the help we can get. For once I start my song to empower the spirits surrounding Naraku; it can not be interrupted for whatever reason. Otherwise I will be powerless, and so will the spirits. Once my song has finished though, it matters not if I die; the spirits still won't stop until Naraku is dead. So while I'm singing, I must be protected. After that your energies can be directed elsewhere."

Everyone was nodding their understanding. "I think we should all go back to Kaede's to develop our plan further. She would be able to give us more advice. Plus we all need at least one good night's sleep."

Once everyone had agreed to Kagome's plan, they headed back the way they'd come. On the way, Heiwa flew next to Sango, clearly wanting to talk.

"Yes, Heiwa-chan?"

"Um…your demon cat, what's her name?"

"Kirara. Have you met before?"

"Yes. Kirara used to protect Midoriko, much like she now protects you."

Sango looked at Kirara with increased respect. "You're kidding. Really?"

"Really. Though I don't think she'd ever bonded as completely with the miko as she has with you. There is something else I wish to say." Sango looked at her inquiringly as she paused. "You are a demon exterminator, correct?"

"Yes."

Bowing, Heiwa made a startling request. "Please teach me how to fight."

"What? Why?"

"Because I gave my word to Midoriko-sama. I can't just do my thing and then walk away, not caring if Kagome-sama dies along with Naraku. I swore to protect her, and if I'm going to do that, I need to learn how to fight with my hands."

Nodding, Sango smiled. "Alright, when we get to Kaede's, I'll begin your training. But you'll need a weapon. I personally prefer something that can be used long distance and in hand-to-hand combat."

"Like your boomerang." Heiwa's approval was apparent. "I'll try to think of something that would be appropriate. And thank you, Sango. I really appreciate this."

After her successful conversation with Sango, Heiwa returned to her position next to Shippo, to watch the adult male demons make idiots of themselves. Because of course, even though they were on the same side, Kouga and Inuyasha could never have a polite conversation. No, they had to spar verbally like children. Not fearing being heard over their squabble, Heiwa decided to ask some fairly sensitive questions.

"There isn't anything to Kouga's claim that Kagome is his woman, is there?"

"Nah. He kidnapped her, and then when he found out how powerful she was, he decided he wanted her to be his mate. We found out though that he promised to marry this other wolf named Ayame a long time ago, but he's forgotten all about it."

Heiwa scoffed. "Jerk."

"Yeah. Inuyasha's not much better though."

She was surprised to hear this. She'd had respect for Inuyasha, figuring that since his father was such a good man, he had to be too, even if he was a little rough round the edges.

"I know, Inuyasha seems really devoted to Kagome at first, and I thought at the beginning of this mission that he just needed time to realize that she was the one for him, cause he's kind of slow, ya know?

"But the truth is he gets her mixed up in his mind with his first love, because she's her reincarnation. Kind of a sore subject with Kagome though, so it might be better not to mention it. I don't think Inuyasha will ever be free of Kikyo, no matter how patient and understanding Kagome is."

"What happened to Kikyo?"

"She died thinking Inuyasha betrayed her because of a trap Naraku set for them. Then a witch named Urasue resurrected her in a body of clay and dirt. Now she helps Naraku because she wants to kill Inuyasha and drag him to hell with her."

Heiwa nodded in understanding. "Because she died thinking Inuyasha was responsible, in death she can't be convinced that someone else was to blame." Then she asked the all-important question. "So, if Inuyasha can't get her out of his system, and she wants to drag him to hell, why is he still here?"

Shippo only needed one word to answer. "Kagome. Every time Inuyasha drops everything to chase after Kikyo, she follows. So far she's managed to keep Kikyo from taking Inuyasha with her. But every time she comes back, she gets really sad."

"What a bastard."

Reluctantly, he nodded. "Yeah, if he would just decide one way or another it wouldn't be so bad, but he keeps leading Kagome on, when the truth is he'll leave with Kikyo the minute this business with Naraku is over."

"Which will break her heart."

"Exactly."

"Shippo, it seems to me that the only way to guard Kagome's heart from certain destruction by an idiotic hanyou is to direct it somewhere more worthy of its attention, and none of these nitwits will do. Would you mind telling me more about any other male you've come into contact with?"

"There haven't been many, really. Inuyasha's always going on about this one boy from Kagome's home named Hojo who apparently likes her. Her bag is full of useless stuff he gives her for her health. I asked Kagome about him one time, and she thinks he's boring."

"I'm afraid I can't do much with boring. Anyone else?"

"Well, there's Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshoumaru. He's actually the one who told us how to find you."

"Promising. And his father was a wonderful demon. Quite delightful, according to Midoriko, and demons of course, had to work extra hard to earn her respect. Go on, I want to learn more."

"I don't think we'll have much luck with him either, he the only thing he hates more than humans is Inuyasha. Every time we've seen him he's tried to kill Inuyasha, except last time when he translated the prophet's cryptic hints for us."

"But he's never actually killed one of your group? Just tried?"

"Yeah."

"I can work with that. I'd like to meet him. Only by speaking with him in person can I decide if he's worthy of Kagome-sama."

"I don't know, Sesshoumaru's awful…cold."

"That's okay; Kagome-sama can thaw him out."

"And he hates humans."

"He could change his mind. Or at least as far as Kagome-sama is concerned."

"Somehow, I just don't see it."

"Tell me this; would he ever lead someone on as Inuyasha has done?"

"No."

"Would he be a domineering pervert and try to force himself on her?"

"No."

"Is he the right age for her?"

"Yes."

"There you go. Already he's a better candidate than every male here. But again, I will reserve judgment until I can meet him for myself."

Unknown to the party, Sesshoumaru's servant had heard every word of the conversation between Heiwa and Shippo. Once he got over his initial shock over the idea, he had to admit, it had a certain potential. Really, that annoying wolf did have a point in that even though the woman was human, she was an exceptionally powerful miko, more powerful than many a demoness.

Though he was a little offended that the mini demon could even consider that the great Sesshoumaru might not be worthy of a miko, no matter how powerful, he decided he could forgive her since she had never met, or heard of the demon lord. In fact, he might just be able to help her…

Once again, the group met Sesshoumaru just outside of the village. This time however, he had only Jaken at his side; Rin was nowhere to be seen. Before Inuyasha could as much as touch his sword, the demon lord spoke.

"I am again not here for Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha. I have heard that the demon behind the barrier was a Seishin youkai, and wished to see for myself."

Using Inuyasha's shout of, "How the hell do you know that already!" as a cover, Heiwa whispered to Shippo, "I like him already!" Indeed, Heiwa thought that with that stoic personality, not much would ruffle the feathers of Sesshoumaru's boa. The way he carried himself showed a certain dignity that was missing in Kagome's companions. The closest any of them came to it was Miroku, though he spoiled the effect by being a pervert. Sesshoumaru didn't mince words, and the ones he spoke rang true. Yes, he would do very well indeed.

Wasting not another minute, Heiwa zoomed right up to his face, much like she had when she first met Kagome. "Hello!"

Sesshoumaru blinked twice at the chipper sprite invading his personal space. How had she gotten so close without him being able to react? He couldn't betray a weakness, so he played it cool. "So this is the form of the Seishin youkai. Curious."

Heiwa studied him a little more closely. "You have another reason why you're here, don't you?"

Not showing his surprise at her perceptiveness, Sesshoumaru saw no reason to deny it. "Yes. Naraku tried to kidnap Rin again. As much as it pains me to consort with humans, I will be joining your group in the final battle against him."

"Who's Rin?"

"My ward."

"Excellent! We are grateful for any help you can give us." With that she flew back to Shippo to give him two thumbs up.

"No we fucking are not!" Obviously, Inuyasha was unhappy.

Acting ignorant, Heiwa put on her most wide-eyed, innocent, I'm-really-dumb-but-aren't-I-cute? look. "But aren't you two related?" Both men gave her death glares that she ignored completely.

"Half-brothers." Inuyasha finally managed to get past his clenched jaw.

Giving her best hair flip and cocking her head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world that everyone gets along with their relatives she said, "Well there you go. Welcome aboard Sesshoumaru!"

"Hey! You just joined the group today! Who the hell said you got to decide who gets let in and who doesn't?"

"Apparently not you. But Inuyasha, whatever your feelings are towards your half-brother, the fact is any help in taking down Naraku means there's that much more chance of succeeding."

"But you said yourself that once your song finishes, the spirits won't stop until he's dead."

Heiwa gave him the most sarcastic glare she could come up with. "Excuse me for wanting to live to tell the tale. Even once the spirits are mobilized, he can still hurt us, the spirits won't protect us, they don't care about anything but killing him."

"But I don't trust him. He's tried to kill each and every one of us, damn it! He can't join our group!"

At this point Kagome stepped in. "Inuyasha, he could have killed any or all of us during the time we've been arguing. But he hasn't. Not only that, but he's never once lied to us. If he's tried to kill you, he's warned us beforehand, he's never come under the guise of peace."

"I can't believe this! You're just willing to open your arms for him at the drop of a hat? The instant he says he's not here to kill us _this time_, you accept him?"

Calmly, Kagome looked him straight in the eye. "Inuyasha, you tried to kill me at first, Kouga and Miroku kidnapped me, and Sango tried to kill you. Even Shippo stole our Shikon shards in the beginning. Why should I treat Sesshoumaru be any differently? Why would you expect me to?"

Interested in spite of himself, Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. Either the woman was a complete fool, or far more intelligent and broad-minded than he'd given her credit for. As she was human, though, he suspected the former. He glanced over the rest of their group. Most were paying attention to the woman arguing with his half-brother. But the little sprite was studying him most intently. It was more than a little unnerving.

"Woman."

Lazily she flew over to him, and hung upside down right in front of his face. "I do have a name you know."

"But as you have not introduced yourself, I am unaware of what it is."

"Heiwa. And I don't buy that for a second. You already knew what kind of demon I was; you've had someone watching us."

Again, that elegantly sculpted eyebrow arched upward. She was good. Grudgingly he gave her points for that. "You have been studying me. Why?"

Not able to help herself, Heiwa gave a wicked grin. "I'm not lusting over your studly body, if that's what you're worrying about." Shippo, the only one paying attention, shook his head. She was one dead demon. "I'm trying to gauge your reaction to the conversation between Kagome-sama and Inuyasha."

"I generally don't broadcast my emotions like Inuyasha." Disdain dripped from his voice.

"So I've noticed." Was it just him, or was that a note of approval in her voice? She didn't seem the type to approve of hiding her emotions. She certainly didn't practice it. The imp was up to something. He just didn't know what yet, but he would.

Meanwhile Heiwa was inwardly skipping in glee over her new plan. Oh yes, she'd declared Sesshoumaru the perfect candidate for distracting Kagome-sama from her upcoming broken heart.

He had no spirits surrounding him, so that was point one in his favor. Point two was that in spite of being a little cold, he obviously had a great deal of personal dignity and honor. Number three on her list was he was obviously protective. Must be a dog thing. Point four was that if Kagome could just get him to loosen up a little bit, he'd be perfect for her.


End file.
